We plan to continue our exploration of the best possible applications of the patient isolator system and the program of endogenous microbial suppression in patients receiving chemotherapy for acute myelocytic leukemia and to extend this to those with non-Hodgkin's lymphomas. The efficacy and the effects on the coagulation processes of the antimicrobial drug combinations for endogenous microflora suppression will be investigated. The immunological status of these patients and its relation to their response to the underlying disease and infection acquisition will be examined. In a comparative controlled study monitored by collecting, coding, storing, retrieving, and analyzing data via a computer, this complex interaction of factors involving immunosuppressed patients may better be understood. The relative merits of decreasing the bacterial body burden and using the protected environment with and without antibiotics for gut flora suppression, must be resolved so this information may be applied to other patients with an increased susceptibility to infection.